To Choose
by Sesshomaru's Lady 122
Summary: After their journey was over, Kagome was stuck on her side of the well. The essence of the jewel re-merged with her body and soul. She wasn't sure how, but she felt it. The jewel was searching for a protector for its guardian...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to Inuyasha or Yugi-Oh

**Chapter One**

Kagome walked listlessly down the street. It had been almost three months since the well had closed. It was heartbreaking. She had lost all of her friends from that time. It was like she was missing a piece of herself. She didn't feel whole but at the same time, she felt different than herself. It was both confusing and frustrating.

The three years that they had traveled together had made them more like family. Shippou, he was more like a son to her than just an orphaned kit. It was difficult for him to be left behind but she knew that he would thrive better in his own time with both Miroku and Sango to look after him. He even had Inuyasha to make sure that he could take care of himself. It may not be the best role model but Inuyasha's heart was always in the right place.

Miroku, well…I guess you could say that he was like a wise older brother, who just happened to be a lecher. He would always know how to lighten things up when times got bad. It cost him a few bruises, but he enjoyed every second of it.

Sango, she'd come to view her like an older sister. She had skill, talent, and a soft heart for those that got to know her. She also possessed a deep inner strength. After going to the ordeal of trying to save her brother, Sango finally got her wish. With Kikyo's light, Kohaku could live. It saved Sango's heart and maybe even her soul.

Inuyasha…he may have started out as a crush, but in the end he was her best friend. It was a long hard road with many painful turns but in the end it made them closer. It may have helped them understand each other the way that most people can't.

Kagome wasn't paying any attention to anyone around her. She was dwelling on the past and all the adventures of her and her lost friends. She remembered how they met and how they began to bond to each other. With each memory, she would smile wider. It was bittersweet but she savored her memories. It was all that she had left.

When they had defeated Naraku, Kagome had wished the jewel away. In the end though only the physical aspect of the jewel vanished. The essence of the jewel re-merged with her body and soul. She wasn't sure how, but she felt it. It was lying dormant for the time being, but who knew how long that could last?

She was so deep in thought and lost to the torment of the past that she had missed the first warning signs. It was when it was so strong that it was causing a sizzling sensation across her skin. That was what brought her out of her morose state of mind. Looking behind her, she almost missed the tell-tell sign.

It was hiding itself. She could make out the hazy shape but not much else. She looked around to all the people that were crowded throughout the street. None of them seem to see or notice it. Crap!

~*~*~*~Not Far Away~*~*~*~

Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba had agreed to meet here without the others for the sole reason to put the past behind them. It was the beginning of a new time in their lives. Both have had to deal with the unusual.

Yugi and Seto had both had their lives altered and shared a unique experience that very few knew of. They preferred it that way. It was easier for everyone, the fewer that knew the better.

Yugi still held the puzzle and Yami was still with him. He still hung out with his friends, but he had changed somewhat. He was a little older but he was still naïve in many ways. His outlook on life had not change, he was just more aware of how precious it was.

Yami was always on the look out just for that reason. He had grown attached to Yugi and he didn't want him hurt in anyway. He was glad that Yugi was getting over his feelings for Tea. Even though she was a good friend, he knew that things would not develop between them in that manner.

Joey's sister had her surgery and Joey had been absent off and on to look after her, much to her joy and dismay. She was finding out that Joey was seriously overprotective. Joey was a fierce friend as anyone could tell you but he had a soft heart as well, especially where his sister was concerned.

Tristan and Tea had started a hesitant relationship. It had upset Yugi in the beginning. He'd had feelings for Tea for quite some time but he had kept it from them. Things were going well for them. He was trying to move on and it was time to put the past behind him.

Seto, he still had his little brother to look after. He was still a force in the business world as CEO. He still held himself apart from those around him though. The only one that he held any type of friendship with other than his brother was Yugi.

It was difficult on the young tycoon but it was a lifestyle that he had led for a several years now. Those around him were all false in their concern and sincerity. The all waited to either use his money, name, power or just to associate in some way to him. It had made him a little bitter and cold.

Yugi and Seto had just arrived at the meeting point when a young girl brushed past them running at full speed, yelling excuse me and pardon me to those that around her. They both looked after her in surprise.

It appeared that she had been running from some time as her breathing was labored. It was when they felt the air whip around them that they felt the ominous presence after the girl. Looking at each other, they shared the same thought. 'I'm not sure what is after that girl, but I do know that it is not of this world.'

They hoped that they were following the same direction that they girl had taken. Their only guide was those that were looking behind them as if someone had just pushed their way past them. Both Yugi and Seto both wanted to know where she was going.

Now they knew... The girl was leading it away from the city. They quickened the pace; something instinctive was urging them on. They had to get there before the girl tried to face whatever this thing was alone.

Yami had been brought forth by the urgency of events. He too could feel the need to race to her rescue. He was puzzled by it as was Yugi.

Yugi had admitted to not knowing the girl or having ever seen her before.

She seemed to know that something was not right by the way she was leading it away from people. They were closing as they reached an open field on the other side of a deserted park. Yami tried to read the girls thoughts, but all he could get was static and an occasional remark about how it was unfair and not having her bows and arrows.

The only word that rang clear was her repeating the same word. 'Crap!'

** This story is a first for me. It is planned out but I am willing to add characters from your suggestions, IF I can get the character down. Some I will know and some I will probably have to research, but I will try.

Just let me know what you think and you think that I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to Inuyasha or Yugi-Oh

**Chapter Two**

They reached the field the same time they saw the girl dive to the ground. They saw a small tree ripped to shreds. The girl was still not looking at them. She jumped to her feet as soon as the tree seemed to snap.

"Smart girl", Yami was now commenting within the Soul Room.

Yugi and Seto were not sure what to do. They couldn't get a look at what this was suppose to be. The girl appeared to be able to see it though. They continued to watch as she was still leading it away, after each time she dove and ran.

Seto was being urged to call forth his Blue Eyes. He had learned that it was much more than a card, but still this was not something that he had expected. Seeing her slowly crawling away on her back as she watched and waited for the next strike, Seto held out his hand and called out, "Blue Eyes White Dragon!" 'Damn, what I am getting into now?' Seeing the Blue Eyes materialize, he slowed just a fraction of a second from his dash forward to save this girl. 'What the hell is going on?'

Rolling to a stop, Seto still had not really looked at the girl that he was covering. He had knocked her down to the ground again as that thing was preparing to strike again.

She had jumped intending to run but he had knocked her to the side as his Blue Eyes unleashed its attack on the monster. It was then they got to the see what it was that was trying to get to the girl. His study of the creature was interrupted when he was pushed away by the girl.

"What are you doing? You need to get out of here, now!"

Kagome had been surprised that someone had saved her. Expecting to see sliver hair and gold eyes, she was stunned to see his dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was not Inuyasha but he was definitely good looking. Hearing a roaring and then a loud screeching sound, Kagome pushed her way to her feet. He would get hurt if he stayed here, that was why she told him to leave.

Seto knew he should not have gotten involved. That was what you get when you try to save someone. Dusting himself off as he turned to watch his favored, Blue Eyes battle the now visible monster. It was obvious that it was not a match for his Blue Eyes. His confidence was unshakeable in his Blue Eyes.

It was then that he took a glance at the girl as she too was watching the battle. The first thing that he noticed beside her dark hair and delicate features was her long legs. The skirt that she wore definitely showed more than enough to get attention.

The bad thing was that it was no shorter than those school uniforms that the girls were forced to wear. He quickly turned his gaze away from the girl. "What the hell was wrong with him?" He was not being himself today. He needed a break from everything, a long break, he thought, as he glanced at the girl again. He was now getting irritated. "What was wrong with him?'

Kagome whipped around. 'Just great', she thought. She glanced back toward the battle between the monster and the dragon. The dragon was winning and the monster was almost defeated. Turning her attention now behind them, she pushed the young man that saved her out of the way. She was knocked to the ground again as she was preparing to take the hit that was meant for the both of them.

Yugi saw the girl look behind her and knew that another monster was making it was towards them. This one still shielded itself from view. Yami urged him forward and took control. He made it just in time to take the girl to the ground. His shoulder had a gash but they had made it in time. Yami taking the time to look at the girl to see that she was unharmed, then raised up off the girl and held out his hand to call to his favored, "Dark Magician!"

Seeing the Dark Magician materialize, he turned his focus on the girl. The girl looking was looking him in awe. He asked, "Are you alright?" Seeing her blink at him, he smirked at her. She was clearing her throat and it looked like she was trying to find her voice.

Kagome blinked again and clearing her throat one final time, said, "There are two of you." Her eyes widening at what she had just said, she tried to cover up her blunder, "I mean, ah…, thank you both for saving me." She looked over to where Seto was dusting himself off after she sent him to the ground.

Yami only looked at the girl more closely as she tried to not look him in the eye. He was not fooled. She could somehow sense his presence in Yugi or at the moment vise-versa. Her cheeks were flushed. Their current position must have something to do with it.

He still had yet to move off her and she had not looked back at him. For all intents and purposes, she was trying to ignore him and his presence. Give the circumstance of him all but covering her from head to toe, it was not possible. Yami was surprised at himself; he had never had this kind of reaction to a female before. At least not that he could remember anyway.

Yami slowly rose to his feet and offered the girl his hand. After hesitating for a moment, she took it. He carefully pulled her to her feet as he looked her over for injury. At least that is what he wanted Yugi to believe. Yami was still at a loss as to what was causing him to behave like this. The girl had shapely legs though. It was a good thing that she wasn't paying attention to him.

Kagome looked on to the battling Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon. It would seem that they were winning and both of the monsters' defeat was closing in. Tugging on the edge of her skirt, she thought about the short one that had just saved her.

His spiky hair was three different colors and those eyes, she couldn't tell their exact color but wow! When he spoke to her, his deep voice sent a thrill down her spine. That was when she noticed that there were two different souls; one was attached to the odd puzzle box around his neck. The connection was odd, but she didn't think that it was of ill intent. They seemed…nice.

She felt the sensation again, turning she felt three different ones this time around. They must be drawn by the power being exerted. It looked like it was going to be a long night. They hadn't finished the first ones off and now they had even more coming their way. Things did not look good.

**Well, what do you think? Another set of characters are going to be introduced in the next chapter. Any suggestions on who you would like to see coming in later?

Drop a line and let me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to Inuyasha, Yugi-Oh or Bleach.

Chapter Three

Kagome sensed the others approaching. She knew that they weren't demons but what were they? They seemed to conceal themselves quite well. Their intent was evil that much was clear. The ones that had shown up were not attacking the creatures that were unleashed by the two young men that had come to her rescue.

She would have a lot to think about later, since they seemed to zero in on her regardless of the other beings in the vicinity. Why me? Was another stray thought. Did fate really have it out for her or something? What had she done to deserve all of this type of attention?

She missed her friends terribly and all the adventures, but she didn't want the adventure to find her here. There were too many things that could go wrong and too many people could get hurt. She wasn't sure how she was going to manage here. There weren't many options.

The sensations of the coming things brought her back to what she needed to be thinking about. The sounds of the battles going on behind her became distant as she focused on the ones approaching. She could almost see them now that she could focus her senses. They did have some demonic features, but reminded her of the creations that were in the movies these days.

She knew that the guys that were battling behind her were now aware of their impending arrivals. Bracing for what she knew was going to be a tough battle, she knew that she held little chance without any weapons.

Looking around for anything that she could use, Kagome searched the area while she mentally counted down the impending arrival of the new foes. She could feel the panic rising. She wasn't going to be of any help. There was nothing that she could do without some kind of weapon.

It seemed like an eternity and at the same time the seconds flew by. It was too late before she even got started. Her panic was almost full blown when the attack came. The battle was all for naught. The Dark Magician was desperately trying to hold off two of the creatures and was losing ground. The Blue Eyes was in an all out battle with the remaining three. Even being out numbered they were still trying to keep the creatures from coming after her.

Looking for the two young men that had come to her rescue, she could see what the battle did to them. They were losing, and there was nothing that they could do the save their beloved S_pirit-Warriors_, not sure what else to call them.

There was a shift in spiritual pressure and three of the monsters were pushed back. At first, it was hard for her to make out what was happening. As she focused her attention on the new comers fights, she could see individuals dressed in black and white. They were battling with... Swords...?

It was amazing, like she was transported back to her friends era. These new individuals were fighting with swords, but the attacks were made from spiritual pressure. Each one was slightly different, but the make up was the same.

One was a loud bald guy. It was yelling at this thing to attack him with greater power almost challenging it, daring it. He was surprisingly bold and brassy, much more so than Inuyasha, sort of. She couldn't really tell, but it looked as if he had on eye makeup? He was definitely more hardcore than the other two.

The second one was more subtle. He was more flamboyant but still not as bold. He was just as derisive toward the creature, but not as crass. He would occasionally comment toward the loud mouth, but all in all he was still some what encouraging attacks himself. After closer inspection, he too appeared to have some type of eye adornment...feathers perhaps?

She was a little weirded out by those two in the beginning, but the third was more interesting. He was very young, around her age. Although by his snow white hair, you could miss his youth in the beginning. He was the only one to be wearing a long white coat or cape marked by a number. This was another puzzle. He was the youngest of the three, yet he seemed to be more in command than the other two. He was also more serious in his pursuit. He was cautious, but also very direct in his attack. His battle was brief but that may be because in the beginning she was caught up with watch the spectacle that the other two were wrapped up in.

All battles were over in about the same time frame. Though she was truly grateful, she also didn't know if she could, or should, explain to these individuals why she was targeted. She knew what was the cause, but she didn't know if she could trust them. She didn't even know them or what they were. In order to call such amazing warriors forth they must be something going on there.

Not the mention, the other three that showed up. The first young men didn't appear to be able to see them, but that didn't mean that they couldn't sense them. This was one big problem and she didn't know if she could handle it. There was so much going on here and she had to figure out how she was going to handle it. She was on her own now and she didn't want to involve anyone else. It was too dangerous.

It was time to make an exit while they were preoccupied. The battles were ending and the farther away she was the better. She didn't like that she could thank them, but it was for the best.

The less people involved with the jewel the better. It was the only reason that she could think that these things were coming after her. She was a priestess after all and if they could sense her energy then it would make sense in a way. Since the jewel had awakened within her, all sorts of demons, odd creatures and idiots alike had come after her some reason or another. Everything had some connection to that stupid jewel.

Kaiba was exhausted, sore and filthy. He didn't necessarily mind getting dirty, but this was unacceptable because of the ungrateful girl that just managed to disappear. Not only that, but she has somehow managed to get under his skin. He was not behaving like himself and this was something that he would not tolerate.

Yami was of the same mind. He ignored his injured shoulder for the time being. After the battle was over and his Dark Magician had vanquished the monster, he had wanted to address the young woman but she had vanished.

It was something that plagued his mind. The young woman had known that their two souls were connected at first glance. That was incredible in itself. Few, very few, could or would have known or even noticed, let alone at first glance. That young woman was very special indeed and he had to find out what she was and where she was from.

He usually was aware of events that were to happen and how they were going to affect them. This time there was nothing to guide him. He was left uncertain and this he did not like.

Kaiba was left aggravated and frustrated. The aggravation he understood, but the frustration was something that left him baffled. He was not happy to say the least. His displeasure, usually effected those around since it was something he didn't care to contain. His expression showed just how much this angered him.

Yami, always the most diplomatic, made his way over to Kaiba and relinquished control back to Yugi.

In silent agreement the two decided this discussion was best held in private. There was bound to be someone sent to investigate these events and they didn't want to be around when that happened. It was nothing new though, but still it could become a problem since they didn't know what they were dealing with.

The last creatures that joined the battle was taken out by someone or something and since they didn't know what was happening, it was best to hold all conversation until they were sure that they were alone.

The young captain was interested in the two young men, but his main interest was the girl and she was long gone. It was going to be a problem if they couldn't isolate the reason for the attack. She didn't appear to have enough spiritual pressure to draw such creatures.

It appeared that the two young men weren't aware of their presence so it was unusual that they could sense the hollows. Things were not making enough sense, but then again things have been making any sense since Ichigo was brought into their lives.

The young captain wanted to keep an eye on these two as well, but their resources were limited at the moment. He was sure that they could sense the impending attacks on that girl that they would meet again.

He motioned for the others to withdraw. He was going to have to report all that has happened. It was going to be a problem, the girl, and now these two with unknown abilities. Things were going to be complicated.

He didn't want to impose on Inoue but he didn't have a choice. He mission wasn't going to be concluded until this was resolved and in order for that to happen, he need to find that girl.

His lips formed a grim line, the girl could sense them, all of them. He knew when he saw her. She was very focused. She was aware of the situation, he watched her take in her surroundings. She wasn't new to facing off against such opponents, that much was evident.

Ignoring his rising frustrations, he followed his comrades. There was much to discuss and even more to consider. Looks like he was going to have to see the perverted shopkeeper after all. With a sign of resignation, he disappeared knowing that he was going to regret making that trip.

Kagome tired and dirty, tried to make herself as inconspicuous as possible as she made her way to her little apartment. She hasn't been in town long, just a couple of days really. She had to leave home in order to start a new life. She didn't want to leave her last connection to those she left behind. She felt as though she was drowning.

She was drifting in and out of the world around her. Her mother, concerned told her that she thought maybe that it would be for the best if she started over. At first, Kagome had wanted to stay in the slim hope that the well would work someday.

Her mother was very adamant. They would be there if there was ever a chance that it would work and Inuyasha came. In the beginning, her mother just told her to think about it. It was too painful to even consider.

As time passed, she languished. She was not really evening caring to take-in the world around her anymore. She was just a dull copy of herself. Neither her friends or family could seem to shake her out of it.

It wasn't until Grandfather got sick, that she realize how much she had missed. In her stupor, she had missed so much, so much with the family that was with her while wishing for those that aren't. He got better but still, she could have lost him.

It was time to let go. She would always hold them in heart, but it was time to stop letting life pass her by. She took a job in another town, it didn't pay great, but she could get by. She got a small apartment and each day she put one foot in front of the other. It was difficult being on her own, but she is learning and each day was a new challenge. It was beginning to be something that she began looking forward to. Each day was a new beginning with the opportunity to see how far she could take go.

~*~*~ Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. It is short I know, but I really wanted to get something up. It has been forever since I have had the time to even write. Let me know how you like it.


End file.
